1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improvement in so-called "washer boxes" which provide hot and cold water supply and drain connection for washing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional washer boxes of the type described, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,718,154 (Doumany); 3,847,175 (Anderson); 3,862,433 (Rousselet); 3,996,959 (Caruth); and 4,637,422 (Izzi), the position of the drain connections unduly limits the adaptability of the box to different hookup configurations. Other drawbacks include the lack of knock-out test caps at the drain connections to facilitate pressure testing of the drain lines, and inconveniently recessed valves which are difficult to access and operate.
The present invention addresses these problems by providing an improved washer box configuration having top, bottom, front and rear wall, with hot and cold water supply ports located in the bottom wall and aligned in a common plane parallel to the front wall, and with coaxially aligned alternatively useable drain openings located rearwardly of that plane in the top and bottom walls. The rearward location of the drain openings accommodates any number of differently configured hot and cold water supply connections, including those in which the supply lines extend horizontally or vertically across the drain pipe.
The rearward positioning of the drain openings is advantageously accommodated by a rearwardly protruding boss in the rear wall of the box. The drain openings are initially sealed by integrally formed knock-out caps which may be removed after the drain lines have been pressures tested. The frontal location of the water supply ports allows the control valves to be conventionally positioned for easy access through a window in the front wall.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will now be described in greater detail with reference to the accompanying drawings, wherein: